wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcus
Brother Falcus is a current serving member of the infamous Deathwatch, the indomitable arm of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. A respected brother of his parent Chapter, the Accipiters, Falcus was sent to the grim Watch Fortress Surgegate following the Chapter's climatic battle with a rogue Hive Fleet dubbed 'Cobra' by the Imperials defending the Haxan Sector of Segmentum Tempestus from its consuming wrath. A patient and ferocious hunter, Falcus earned the right of becoming a Vanguard Assault Marine of the Accipiters' 1st Company before his Chapter Master offered the services of his most proficient xeno-slayers to the Inquisition. History At some point in the Forty First Millennium the Accipiters Chapter was granted the honor of a secondary recruiting world in the form of the Feral World of Henst, from which they draw upon the savage hunters that stalk the planet's untamed wilderness. A favored source of potential neophytes by many Space Marine Chapters, the brothers that eventually ascend into the Accipiters' ranks have an underlying savagery that is tempered by the shadowy demeanor of any Raven Guard successor Chapter. Falcus is one of these very brothers, whose great aspirations since becoming a mere Scout Marine was to join the ranks of the Assault squads, flying upon wings of fire into a horde of unsuspecting prey. But before he could, Falcus was made a Devastator as the Codex Astartes dictates, and only then could he grasp the true weight that rested on the Assault Marines. For the Accipiters, the jump-pack equipped brothers only reveal themselves when the Devastators and Tacticals have created a killzone of deadly lined shots and the enemy inevitably retreats to regain their composure, only to have chainswords falling from the sky. Thus, throughout the Accipiters' "War of Ghosts" campaign during which they fought the Forsworn Chaos Warband to make Imperial space lanes safer, Falcus dedicated himself to his role regardless if wielding a Heavy Bolter was far too cumbersome for his own taste. But in the year 975.M41 the Haxan Sector was invaded by tendrils of Hive Fleet Cobra and Brother Falcus was finally granted his wish of ascending to the rank of Assault Marine of the 5th Company. He served admirably during the many battles across the battlefields of Haxan, using the instinctual agility of being raised on Henst and his own skill to slay many Tyranid forms during the war against the alien. And when Cobra threatened to overtake the Sector Capital, the 5th Company and its fellows fought along with the 1st to slay the Hive Tyrant that fell in the end, but cost the lives of hundreds of Accipiters battle-brothers. Himself injured during the battle, Falcus was almost crushed by a Tyrant Guard before one of his squadmates sacrificed himself by detonating a melta bomb on the beast's chitinous armor, allowing Falcus to drive his chainsword into the Guard's head and lobotomize the foul tyranid. In the aftermath of the war against Cobra, as the Astra Militarum was now capable of hunting down and destroying the remnants of the Hive Fleet, an Inquisitorial representative visited the Accipiters and requested battle-brothers for service in the Deathwatch. Falcus was the man chosen to represent his brothers in the Long Watch. Personality A quiet and humble soul, for one of the Adeptus Astartes at least, Brother Falcus is adjusted to speaking little and to the point. He is not known to jest or to quip during the precious down-time that the members of the Deathwatch are privy to, but when on mission, Falcus only speaks when his superiors need affirmation, or to offer a solution or alternative to his Kill-Team's current dilemma. This is often seen as near insubordination, but Falcus is one that prefers to achieve an objective as quickly and effectively as possible, perfectly fine with allowing his Lightning Claws to stay dry until necessary. Wargear * Power Armour * Jump Pack * Lightning Claws * Krak and Frag Grenades Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Graythorne Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Space Marine Characters